haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Arryn
Haus Arryn von Hohenehr (engl.: House Arryn of the Eyrie) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Arryns regieren als Wächter des Ostens das Grüne Tal. Wappen Mond und Falke, weiß auf himmelblauem Feld. Motto "Hoch Wie Die Ehre" Land Ihr Hauptsitz ist Hohenehr, welches zentral in den Mondbergen liegt, aber im Winter ziehen sie in das Mondtor am Fuß der Riesenlanze. Bräuche und Merkmale Geschichte Ursprünge und Hohenehr Das Haus Arryn entstammt dem ältesten, reinblütigen Geschlecht andalischen Adels und kann seine Herkunft bis nach Andalos zurückverfolgen. Manche Mitglieder behaupteten auch, von Hugor Hügel abzustammen. Der Begründer der königlichen Linie in Westeros war der Ritter Ser Artys Arryn, welcher im Grünen Tal geboren und von den andalischen Lords und Kleinkönigen zum Anführer bestimmt wurde, nachdem sie im Verlauf ihrer Invasion im Grünen Tal von den Ersten Menschen unter Führung von Hochkönig Robar II. Rois mehrfach besiegt worden waren. Am Fuße der Riesenlanze trafen die beiden Heere der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen schließlich zur Entscheidungsschlacht aufeinander. Dank einer Kriegslist von Artys wurden die Ersten Menschen vernichtend geschlagen, womit die Herrschaft der Andalen über das Tal gesichert war. Artys wurde als König von Berg und Grünem Tal gekrönt und das Grüne Tal fortan nur noch das Grüne Tal von Arryn genannt. Artys erbaute am Fuß der Riesenlanze die Tore des Mondes als seinen Sitz. Diese waren mehr Festung als Palast, wobei Artys den Großteil seiner Herrschaft auf der Reise durch sein Reich verbrachte. Seine Nachfolger waren seine beiden ältesten Söhne, die nacheinander als Könige herrschten und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater viel Zeit in den Toren des Mondes verbrachten, wo sie einige Anbauten vornehmen ließen. Der vierte König von Berg und Grünem Tal war Roland I. Arryn, der als Mündel eines andalischen Königs in den Flusslanden aufwuchs und die Krone nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte. Ihm erschienen die Tore des Mondes als kein angemessener Sitz für einen König, weswegen er sie zuerst niederreißen und seinen neuen Sitz an gleicher Stelle errichten wollte. Nach einem harten Winter mit heftigen Angriffen der Bergstämme entschied sich Roland jedoch, seine neue Burg, die später als Hohenehr bekannt wurde, am höchsten Punkt des Tals zu errichten, der Legende nach auf Anraten seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin Teora Jäger. Das Vorhaben war allerdings so gewaltig, dass er nur die Grundsteinlegung der Burg miterlebte, bevor er nach sechsundzwanzigjähriger Herrschaft von Mitgliedern der Scheckenhunde getötet wurde. Während der Herrschaft von Rolands I. Sohn und Enkel ging der Bau weiter, sein Urenkel Roland II. stellte die Arbeiten jedoch ein, da er Gold für seinen Feldzug in den Flusslanden brauchte. Nach einigen unbedeutenden Siegen gegen Kleinkönige der Ersten Menschen wurde er von König Tristifer IV. Schlamm zunächst schwer und im folgenden Jahr vernichtend geschlagen. Roland floh zu einem vormaligen Verbündeten, einem andalischen Lord, der ihn an Tristifer auslieferte. So wurde Roland vier Jahre nach seinem Aufbruch aus dem Tal vom Flusskönig persönlich enthauptet. Rolands II. Nachfolger, sein Bruder Robin, nahm den Bau an Hohenehr wieder auf, und dreiundvierzig Jahre sowie vier Könige später wurde die Burg schließlich fertiggestellt. Seitdem dient Hohenehr den Arryns im Frühling, Sommer und Herbst als Sitz, während die Burg im Winter unbewohnbar ist. Im Götterhain steht eine Statue von Alyssa Arryn, die den Tod ihres Gemahls, ihrer Söhne und Brüder miterleben musste, der Legende nach aber nicht trauerte und daher von den Sieben dadurch bestraft wurde, nicht eher ruhen zu dürfen, bis ihre Tränen den Talboden erreichen. Sie ist die Namensgeberin für Alyssas Tränen, den großen Wasserfall, der von der Riesenlanze herabstürzt. Sicherung und Ausweitung der Herrschaft Die Arryns förderten die Bildung in Septeien und Septen und sorgten so dafür, dass ihre Werke und Taten in Chroniken niedergeschrieben und in den Erbauungsschriften des Glaubens gepriesen wurden. Zur Sicherung des Tals errichtete König Osrik V. Arryn das Bluttor am Ostende der Bergstraße neu. Außerdem sicherten die Arryn-Könige auch ihre Küsten, indem sie sich um die dortigen Burgen kümmerten. Daher stehen an den verwundbarsten Stellen starke Festungen und Wachtürme, die mit ihren Leuchtfeuern vor Angriffen vom Meer aus warnen. Sofern die Könige von Berg und Grünem Tal außerhalb ihres Reiches Krieg führten, konnten sie sich notfalls immer hinter ihre Berge zurückziehen. Ein weiterer Schwerpunkt der Arryns lag auf ihren Flotten. Mit Möwenstadt verfügten sie über einen natürlichen Hafen, den sie für den Handel nutzten, welcher aufgrund der unwirtlichen Mondberge stets große Bedeutung für die Herrscher des Tals hatte. Einige Arryn-Könige ließen daher Kriegsschiffe zum Schutz ihrer Handelsflotte bauen. Mit ihrer Flotte dehnten die Arryns ihre Herrschaft auch auf die Inseln vor ihrer Küste aus. König Hugo der Dicke nahm nach kurzem Kampf Kiesel ein, sein Enkel Hugo der Hoffnungsvolle eroberte in einem langen Krieg die Brustwarzen. Die Hexeninsel konnte durch ein Heiratsbündnis zwischen König Alester II. Arryn und Arwen Upklipp erworben werden. Die letzten Inseln waren die Drei Schwestern. Von dort aus waren über Jahrtausende hinweg Piraten und Räuber in See gestochen, um im Biss, in der Meerenge oder im Zitternden Meer zu plündern. Schließlich schickten die Könige des Winters aus dem Hause Stark ihre eigene Kriegsflotte, um die Inseln in Besitz zu nehmen und so den Zugang zum Biss zu kontrollieren. Die Eroberung durch die Nordmänner ist als die Schändung der Drei Schwestern in Die Chroniken von Langschwester eingegangen. Während das Ausmaß der Gräuel historisch umstritten ist, ist gesichert, dass die Bewohner der Drei Schwestern ihre verbliebenen Lords nach Hohenehr schickten, um bei König Mathos II. Arryn um Hilfe zu bitten. Unter der Bedingung, dass die Schwestermänner die Oberherrschaft Hohenehrs anerkennen, kam Mathos dem Hilfegesuch nach und stach mit hundert Langschiffen nach Schwestering in See. Während er selber nicht zurückkehrte, setzten seine Söhne den Krieg nach seinem Tod fort. Dieser Krieg jenseits des Wassers sollte eintausend Jahre andauern. Immer wieder schienen die Kämpfe beendet zu sein, um dann eine Generation später wieder aufzuflackern. Die Inseln wechselten mehr als ein Dutzend Mal den Besitzer. Die Nordmänner landeten dreimal auf den Fingern (einmal möglicherweise unter Führung von König Theon Stark), die Arryns schickten eine Flotte die Weißklinge hinauf, um den Wolfsbau zu zerstören. Die Burg wurde von König Osgut Arryn belagert und von seinem Sohn König Oswin niedergebrannt. Die Starks griffen daraufhin Möwenstadt an und verbrannten Hunderte Schiffe, konnten die Stadt aber nicht einnehmen. Schließlich verloren die Starks das Interesse an den Drei Schwestern und überließen die Inseln den Arryns. König Oswell I. Arryn ist einer der Kandidaten für den Andalenkönig in der Geschichte vom Rattenkoch. Aegons Eroberung und Targaryen-Herrschaft Als Aegon Targaryen seinen Anspruch auf die Herrschaft über die gesamten Sieben Königreiche verkündete, herrschte auf Hohenehr Königinwitwe Sharra Arryn als Regentin für ihren minderjährigen Sohn König Ronnel. Im Namen ihres Sohnes schlug sie Aegon ein Bündnis gegen Harren Hoffartt vor und beanspruchte als Gegenleistung alle Länder östlich des Grünen Arms des Tridents. Zu Beginn von Aegons Eroberung stellten die Arryns eine Flotte auf, die in der Schlacht in den Gewässern vor Möwenstadt die Targaryen-Flotte besiegen konnte, allerdings infolge eines Angriffs von Aegons Schwestergemahlin Visenya Targaryen mit ihrem Drachen Vhagar selber erhebliche Verluste erlitt. Nach der Zerstörung Harrenhals schickte Sharra zur Sicherung des Tals ein Heer zum Bluttor und übersandte Aegon den Vorschlag, ihn zu heiraten, wenn er ihren Sohn Ronnel im Gegenzug zu seinem Erben ernennen würde, worauf Aegon aber nicht einging. Nachdem auf dem Feld des Feuers mit Mern IX. Gärtner und Loren I. Lennister die Könige der Weite und der Westlande besiegt worden waren und sich König Torrhen Stark unterworfen hatte, flog Visenya auf Vhagar in den Innenhof von Hoheneher und umging so sämtliche Männer, die Sharra zur Verteidigung des Tals am Bluttor und in der Stein-, Schnee- und Himmelsburg aufgestellt hatte. Sharra übergab Visenya ihr Diadem, die kleine Krone ihres Sohnes und die Falkenkrone von Berg und Grünem Tal, die die Arryn-Könige seit Jahrtausenden getragen hatten, und Ronnel durfte mit Visenya dreimal auf Vhagar um die Riesenlanze fliegen. Seitdem sind die Arryns als Lords von Hohenehr und Wächter des Ostens Untertanen des Eisernen Throns. Da die Flotte der Arryns weitgehend zerstört worden war, befahl Aegon Targaryen nach seiner Krönung in Altsass den Starks, die Rebellion der Drei Schwestern zu beenden, welche während der Eroberungskriege ihre Unabhängigkeit von Hohenehr ausgerufen und Marla Sunderland zur Königin gekrönt hatten. Lord Torrhen heuerte eine Flotte aus Braavos an, die ein Heer von Nordmännern auf die Inseln übersetzte, woraufhin die Schwestermänner Marla absetzten und sich unterwarfen. Marlas jüngerer Bruder Steffon beugte das Knie und übergab Königin Visenya seine beiden Söhne, von denen der eine als Mündel bei den Arryns aufgezogen werden sollte. Lord Ronnel Arryn heiratete später Torrhen Starks Tochter, was von Aegons Schwestergemahlin Rhaenys Targaryen vermittelt worden war und von den Starks nur unter Protest akzeptiert wurde. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte Aegon auch öfter Hohenehr. Als nach dem Tod von Aegon I. im Jahre 37 n. A. E. sein Erbe Aenys I. Targaryen den Thron bestieg, brachen in verschiedenen Teilen des Reiches Rebellionen aus. Eine davon wurde von Ronnels Bruder Jonos angeführt, der Ronnel einsperrte und sich zum König von Berg und Grünem Tal ausrief. Lord Allard Rois von Runenstein konnte die Truppen der Rebellen zwar besiegen, Jonos und seine Unterstützer verschanzten sich allerdings in Hohenehr und ließen Ronnel durch die Mondpforte in den Tod stürzen. Als Prinz Maegor Targaryen auf seinem Drachen Balerion erschien, verrieten die Männer in der Burg Jonos und schickten ihn ebenfalls durch die Mondpforte in den Tod. Maegor ließ sie dennoch als Rebellen hängen. Der neue Lord von Hohenehr wurde Ronnels und Jonos‘ Vetter Hubert, der mit seiner Gemahlin aus dem Hause Rois von Runenstein sechs Söhne hatte. Lord Rodrik Arryn heiratete im Jahre 80 n. A. E. Prinzessin Daella Targaryen, eine Tochter von König Jaehaerys I. und Königin Alysanne Targaryen. Zusammen hatte sie eine Tochter namens Aemma, bei deren Geburt im Jahre 82 n. A. E. Daella verstarb. Aemma heiratete Prinz Viserys I. Targaryen und brachte im Jahre 97 n. A. E. Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen auf die Welt. Nach Viserys‘ Thronbesteigung im Jahre 103 n. A. E. wurde Aemma Königin der Sieben Königslande, bevor sie im Jahre 105 n. A. E. infolge der Geburt ihres Sohnes Baelon verstarb. Da die Linie des Hauses Targaryen durch Rhaenyra fortgesetzt wurde, hatte jeder König auf dem Eisernen Thron seitdem Arryn-Blut. Lady Jeyne Arryn wurde beim Großen Rat des Jahres 101 n. A. E. wegen ihrer Minderjährigkeit vom Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals, Yorbert Rois, vertreten, weswegen die Arryns dort keine große Rolle spielten. Als Prinz Daemon Targaryen im Jahre 115 n. A. E. nach dem Tod seiner Gemahlin Lady Rhea Rois nach Hohenehr flog, um seinen Anspruch auf Runenstein vorzutragen, wies Lady Jeyne ihn ab und untersagte ihm die Rückkehr ins Grüne Tal. Während des Drachentanzes unterstützte Lady Jeyne die Schwarzen. So schickte sie zehntausend Männer unter Führung von Lord Leowyn Corbray und Ser Corwyn Corbray als Unterstützung für Rhaenyra. Nach dem Krieg diente Jeyne im Rat der Regenten für den minderjährigen König Aegon III. Targaryen, bevor sie im Jahre 134 n. A. E. verstarb. Alys Arryn heiratete Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen und hatte mit ihm die Kinder Aelora, Aelor und Daenora Targaryen. Im Kampf der Targaryens gegen die Prätendeten aus dem Hause Schwarzfeuer unterstützten die Arryns stets den Eisernen Thron. Lord Donnel Arryn führte während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion in der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld im Jahre 196 n. A. E. die Vorhut der Königstreuen, welche von Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer zerschlagen wurde. Im Jahre 209 n. A. E. sperrte Lord Donnel die Bergstraße und die Häfen des Grünen Tals ab, als die Große Frühlingsseuche im Reich ausbrach. Nach Lord Jasper Arryns Tod wurde sein Sohn Jon Oberhaupt des Hauses. Während des Kriegs der Neunheller-Könige im Jahre 260 n. A. E. kämpfte Jon für König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen auf den Trittsteinen und knüpfte dort Verbindungen, die später dazu führten, dass er Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon als Mündel annahm. Da aus Jons beiden ersten Ehen keine Kinder hervorgegangen waren, war lange Zeit sein Neffe Elbert Arryn Erbe von Hohenehr. Als König Aerys II. Targaryen im Jahre 282 n. A. E. Lord Jon aufforderte, seine ehemaligen Mündel Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon hinzurichten, nachdem er Lord Rickard Stark und dessen Erben Brandon hingerichtet hatte, widersetzte sich Jon der Anweisung und rief stattdessen zu den Bannern, was der Beginn von Roberts Rebellion war. Da nicht alle seine Vasallen mit der Entscheidung einverstanden waren, brachen daraufhin im Tal Kämpfe aus. Robert nahm Möwenstadt ein und erschlug dabei Marq Haindorf. Nachdem König Aerys Elbert Arryn ermordet hatte, weil dieser Teil der Gruppe um Brandon Stark gewesen war, verlor Lord Jon in der Schlacht der Glocken mit Ser Denys Arryn zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit seinen Erben. Deshalb heiratete er Lord Hoster Tullys Tochter Lysa, womit er den Eintritt des Hauses Tully in den Krieg auf Seiten der Rebellen sicherstellte. Es gibt mehrere Nebenlinien der Arryns im Grünen Tal, die ebenso stolz wie auch geizig sind, aber nur die Arryns aus Möwenstadt haben es zu Reichtum gebracht, weil sie sich nicht zu schade waren, die Töchter reicher Händler zu ehelichen. Da sie als wenig kultiviert gelten, sind sie weniger angesehen als die anderen Arryns. Historische Mitglieder *König Artys I. Arryn, "der Falkenritter". Erster König von Berg und Grünem Tal und Begründer des Hauses Arryn. **seine beiden ältesten Söhne, nacheinander Könige. ***König Roland I. Arryn, Enkelsohn von Artys und vierter König der Arryns. Begann mit dem Bau von Hohenehr. Verheiratet mit Königin Teora Jäger. *König Roland II. Arryn, Urenkel von Roland I. *König Robin Arryn, Bruder von Roland II. *König Osrik V. Arryn. Ließ das Bluttor aufs Neue errichten. *König Hugo Arryn, genannt "der Dicke". *König Hugo Arryn, "der Hoffnungsvolle", Enkel von Hugo dem Dicken. *König Alester II. Arryn. Heiratete Arwen Upklipp und brachte damit die Hexeninsel, den Sitz des Hauses Upklipp, unter die Herrschaft der Arryns. *König Mathos II. Arryn, unterstütze die Bewohner der Drei Schwestern im Kampf gegen die Nordmänner. *Alyssa Arryn, eine legendäre Gestalt des Hauses Arryn, nach welcher Alyssas Tränen benannt sind. *König Osgut Arryn, "der Alte Falke". **König Oswin Arryn, "die Kralle", Sohn von König Osgut. *König Oswell I. Arryn, einer der Kandidaten für den Andalenkönig in der Erzählung vom Rattenkoch. *Königin Sharra Arryn, Königin Regentin für ihren Sohn. Unterwarf sich Visenya Targaryen. **König Ronnel Arryn, letzter König im Grünen Tal. Trug nach der Eroberung den Titel Lord. **Jonos Arryn, "der Sippenmörder", jüngerer Bruder von Lord Ronnel, den er ermordete. *Lord Hubert Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr und Vetter von Ronnel und Jonos Arryn. **seine sechs Söhne *Lord Rodrik Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. Vermählt mit Daella Targaryen. **Königin Aemma Arryn, seine Tochter, erste Gemahlin von Viserys I. Targaryen und Mutter von Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen. *Lady Jeyne Arryn, "die Lady des Tals". Herrscherin während der Herrschaft von Viserys I. Targaryen und während des Drachentanzes. *Lord Donnel Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr während der Herrschaft von Daeron II. Targaryen. *Lady Alys Arryn, die Gemahlin von Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen. *Lord Jasper Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr und Vater von Jon Arryn. *Alys Arryn, Jons Schwester, vermählt mit Ser Elys Waynwald. Haus Arryn aktuell *Lord Jon Arryn, Lord von Hohenehr, Verteidiger des Grünen Tales, Wächter des Ostens und Hand des Königs. *Lady Lysa Tully, seine 3. Gemahlin. Haushalt *Maester Colemon *Becca, Magd *Mord, Kerkermeister auf Hohenehr. *Vardis Egen, Hauptmann der Leibgarde *Gretchel, Dienerin *Leni, Dienerin *Mela, Dienerin * Hofnarr von Hohenehr * Septon von Hohenehr * Waffenmeister von Hohenehr Vasallen Alle Häuser des Grünen Tals sind Vasallen der Arryns. Militär Ahnenschwert Stimmung Gerath Chronik Kategorie:Haus Arryn Kategorie:Hohenehr Kategorie:Häuser des Grünen Tals Kategorie:Lord Protektor Kategorie:Romanhaus Kategorie:TV-Haus Kategorie:Hohes Haus